


Date Night

by Suplex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Date Night, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Mentions of "Pride & Prejudice" (2005), Useless Lesbians, Vaginal Fingering, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25513957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suplex/pseuds/Suplex
Summary: Izzy has something she wants to ask her girlfriend. It's a lot harder than she thought. (Originally written for r/DirtyWritingPrompts July 2020 Contest - "Consent"!)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [r/DirtyWritingPrompts July 2020 writing contest!](https://www.reddit.com/r/DirtyWritingPrompts/comments/hjodak/meta_contest_july_2020_consent/fz7tj9q?utm_source=share&utm_medium=web2x)

Izzy sat at the curb in her car, doing some deep breathing exercises she'd read about the other day. She had been for... it must've been five minutes, now? At least five minutes. The car was off and she hadn't bothered to check the clock when she'd gotten here because she'd figured she'd go straight inside, but now her legs didn't want to move. They also desperately wanted to move. It was an impasse.

Hypothetically, it should have been simple. Get out of car, enter apartment building, walk up the staircase of apartment building, knock on door of girlfriend's door, enter girlfriend's apartment, kiss girlfriend, make small talk with girlfriend, begin to watch movie with her, ask if she wants to do it, hopefully lose virginity at 25 over a year into her relationship. Probably than half an hour altogether, if you didn't count the last step, because who knows how long that even takes. Hell, she might not need to count the last step. But that was fine if not! It was totally cool, she would completely follow Carey's lead on it, whatever she needed if she could just Get Out Of The Fucking Car, Already.

Finally, Izzy opened the door and stood to her wobbly feet. She patted down her shirt - green, solid color, t-shirt, almost a size too big for her, slightly wrinkled from a short stint in a forgotten load of laundry - and then her jeans - faded blue, menswear for the big pockets, ugh she should've put more thought into her outfit when she was coming over to ask if they could _have sex for the first time,_ for Christ's sake - and walked in and up the stairs. It was a small building, only four units stacked on top of each other squished between other, larger buildings, and there was Carey's apartment at number 3. Glasses: pushed up. Mess of curly hair: patted down a bit. Door: knocked. Deep breath in. Deep breath-

The door opened as she exhaled. "Oh my God, babe! There you are, I thought you were gonna get here like, almost twenty minutes ago I think." Shit. A lot longer than five. She shook herself out of it and looked at Carey standing in the doorway. Half a foot shorter than her, cropped black hair, a very nice chest - she almost flicked her eyes away guiltily but remembered that this was her _girlfriend,_ who she was going to have _sex with_ probably, and what was a little ogling between friends - covered with a pink tank-top leading down to thighs burdened with a comfy pair of exercise shorts, and then a loving-but-maybe-concerned smile on her face and in her eyes. Izzy shot back what she hoped was a guilty-but-totally-fine-physically smile as she walked in, leaning a bit to kiss Carey and give her a tight hug.

The guilty look returned when they broke from each other. "Yeah, no, sorry, I was just, like, getting ready and stuff, and then, you know, _traffic._ Traffic's a nightmare. You know?"

Casey shot her a Look, but just responded with an "Mhm." She turned around and walked back into the small kitchen where she'd been working. "I'll be out in a sec, you get settled on the couch. I've already picked out the movie, don't bother complaining because I'm a steel fucking fortress on this."

"Oh my God, is it fucking Pride and Prejudice again?"

It was fucking Pride and Prejudice again. This would be their..... seventh viewing of it together. It wasn't her cup of tea particularly, but even though she made a ritual show of complaining each time after the second it didn't really bother her too hard. It was Carey's Thing. That made it inherently cool, even if it was in a way she didn't really get herself.

Izzy stared vacantly at Keira Knightley's mildly distraught face on the preview image as she waited for Carey to come over with their date night dinners - the contents of which were always a well-kept secret and also super always egg sandwiches with hand-cut french fries. She could smell it from the living room, a comforting waft of grease. What she was mostly focused on, though, were the two tasks ahead. First: how to ask a woman that you would like to put your head between her legs. Second: how to put your head between a woman's legs. She was then suddenly no longer focused on either of those things and was daydreaming about what her head between her woman's legs would look like.

She was broken from her reverie - mother _fuck,_ her mouth had been hanging open like an idiot - by Carey setting a plate in her lap. "Bon appetit. Two sandwiches a la egg, and a side of fries in the french style." Izzy gave her a bemused look as she sat down herself, leaning on her and pulling up a blanket to cover them both before setting her plate in her lap and starting the movie.

Izzy tuned the movie out fairly quickly, her attention turning to watching Carey watch the TV. She loved how she looked in the soft light bathing the room from the apartment window behind the curtains hitting her face perfectly. She loved the way it felt when Carey cuddled with her like this, like a warm blanket making her feel safe. She loved how intensely the woman could watch a movie she'd seen dozens of times before. She just... loved her. And she wanted to - not _prove_ that. Neither of them needed to prove anything to each other. But she wanted to express that love physically and be closer with her as a couple, and also she was feeling like her pants were going to explode if she got any hornier. Action. Now.

She cleared her throat, leaning more towards her girlfriend. "Uh... so... Carey."

"Mm?" was the reply, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

She ventured forth nervously. "I've been... thinking. Like, about us. Together." Shit, shit, wrong words - Carey Looked at Izzy. Ah, fuck. "Not like that! Not a break up talk, sorry, phrasing, let me try again."

Carey arched an eyebrow and finally paused the movie, looking at Izzy expectantly. "So what _do_ you wanna talk about, about 'us?'"

Beet red. Her face was beet red. She'd fucked up the entry but hopefully she could at least stick the landing. "Well, it's just, we've been together for a while, a year and a half almost, and, well, you mean a lot to me, and I've been thinking about this for a long time but I haven't really had the courage to s-"

"Oh my God, are you proposing to me right now? In the middle of Pride and Prejudice?"

"Wh- no, that's n- why wo- but y- let me FINISH." Izzy closed her eyes and took two deep breaths, then opened her eyes again. "I'm really sorry for the tone. I was getting frustrated. What I meant is that I want to have sex with you. If you want to. A lot. Right now. And also later. Because you're gorgeous and I love you."

"Oh."

They sat in silence for a second. Izzy felt tension drain from her body. Keira Knightley looked mildly distressed on the screen again but this time it was in a completely different place, and the emotion on her face in this scene had minute differences from the other time that Carey loved pointing out to her. She looked down at Carey, who had looked up at her.

"So do you want to?"

"Oh my _God_ of course I want to, you hopeless lesbian."

Their lips met fast and passionately, movie forgotten and plates (and, very quickly after a face bump, Izzy's glasses) moving to the side table. The way they'd been laying naturally led to Carey coming out on top, straddling her on the couch and leaning down to kiss and suck at her neck. It was nothing they hadn't done before, hell, they'd seen each other naked, but it was different. Everything was. There was a tension that desperately needed to break, and they were planning on doing that as fast and pleasurably as possible.

Or, they were until Carey rubbed her calf up against the metal frame of the couch. "Okay, this blows. Do you want to move to my bed?"

"Only if you carry me~."

"No."

* * *

Carey swung Izzy onto the bed, earning a breathless squeal of laughter from her. She climbed onto the bed with purpose, and Izzy felt a tingle down her spine as she once again straddled her waist. Carey's mouth once again found her neck while her hands found Izzy's waist, thumbing at the hem of her shirt. Izzy arched her back for easy access, and the two together managed to get it off her body, leaving a fairly utilitarian white bra strapped to her chest.

Carey took care of her own shirt and sports bra in quick succession before returning her attention to Izzy. She didn't work to take the bra off quite yet, instead choosing to draw her nails along the other woman's sensitive sides, provoking a frustrated moan. Izzy felt herself getting wetter and more desperate with every touch. When she could think beyond the sensation, she thought Carey looked stunning above her, well-toned and with boobs that sat perfectly on her body, gorgeous and inviting. This was the woman who was choosing to have sex with her. Fuck. She was lucky.

Finally, Carey reached around to unclasp the bra and free her girlfriend's chest, and the offending garment was tossed to the side with malice. Izzy's were much more petite, tall and skinny like their owner, but if a flat chest bothered the other woman she certainly didn't show it. Her mouth moved there now, sucking at Izzy's nipple as one hand stroked her side and the other reached around to hold her back. She let out soft moans and took long strokes with her tongue, trying to make her girlfriend moan again, and again, and again, and however many times she possibly could. A hand found her hair, gently stroking through it and egging her on.

Eventually she pulled back, eliciting an annoyed whine as she moved, catching her fingers on Izzy's pants and panties and dragging them down to expose the other woman's pussy. It was obvious just from looking how wet she was, not to mention the stain on her pants. Carey's own shorts and underwear dropped in short order, getting kicked off the bed with almost the same malice as the bra. Now it was just the two of them, totally naked, in bed together. Carey moved to whisper in Izzy's ear huskily, body laying on top of body, one hand caressing her girlfriend's ass and the other stroking her cheek.

"Do you want me to do this?"

Izzy's breath caught. "Yes. Please."

Fingers found her clit and instantly went to work. At the gentle but firm touching, Izzy's noises went from soft grunts and low moans to a near constant hum of pleasure interrupted by surprised gasps, only made worse as two fingers entered her and Carey's tongue and teeth found the most sensitive spots of her neck. Carey, the more experienced of the two, took her time teasing Izzy by ghosting along her or slowing her pace finger-fucking her, but with how worked up she'd already been it still wasn't too long before Izzy was rolling through her first orgasm and another was building itself up. Her toes curled, and her arms hugged tight around Carey as her girlfriend's relentless pace kept up through her peak.

Within minutes she'd cum again, and then finally managed to get Carey to stop making her feel so damn good so she could catch her breath. Her girlfriend flopped onto the bed beside her, hand messy with Izzy's wetness, almost equally out of breath. Izzy looked at her, she looked at Izzy, and they both laughed and brought each other in for a kiss.

"Good first time?"

Izzy sighed, content. "Good first time. And I'm already looking forward to a good second time."

"Well, it's not like we're going anywhere."

"True. And I still haven't gotten you off. So we still have some work to do."

Izzy pulled Carey close for another kiss. "But go wash your hand first."

"So mean. And after all that work I put in."

"I mean it!"

Carey heaved a dramatic sigh and went up to the bathroom, Izzy watching her go with a smile. She was ready for the second time. And the third time, fourth time, and every time after that.


End file.
